A Long Year
by Browneyedmami
Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru had been together for nearly two years, but had not mated or done anything physical. Fed up, Rin sought out Kohaku. Sesshomaru finds them, and Rin disappears for a year. When she returns, how does Sesshomaru take it?


Rin and Sesshomaru had become a couple shortly after Rin had her 17th birthday. She was now 18, and the two still had yet to become mates or do anything physical. After nearly two years of no sex, and no promise of it, Rin was annoyed and ready to explode.

She started visiting Kohaku more often, and after time, the two started to develop feelings for each other. About three months into seeing each other, and still nothing from Sesshomaru, Rin and Kohaku decided to have sex. It hurt like hell for Rin, and she screamed out into the night.

Sesshomaru, who had been sleeping in his castle, faintly heard her scream and went to investigate. When he arrived at the scene, he found Kohaku with his cock still deep inside Rin. At first, he thought it was rape, and nearly killed the boy. But when he realized that they both were in fact enjoying it, and smelled their scents more clearly, his blood began to boil.

He had remained unseen, but decided to step out from hiding once the two had stopped for a moment and he smelt Rin's fear.

"You filthy whore! I gave you a nice house, servants, and the clothes on your back and you go and lose yourself to this boy?"

"Sesshomaru…I'm…."

"Don't be familiar with me, you are nothing more than a peasant to me. Because I once had feelings for you, and because I respect his sister, I will not kill you. I expect you to have all your things out of my house by morning."

She lost her resolve and began to cry. Sesshomaru, not liking the sight or scent of her tears, walked away.

Rin and Kohaku sat in the darkness, trying to think of what to do. Rin , no longer a virgin and would be looked down upon if anyone found out. They agreed that Rin would leave the village and travel to until she found a village with people she did not know. Once the decision was made, Kohaku hugged her and said goodbye.

The next morning Sesshomaru found that Rin was already gone. Several days went by, then months, and eventually a year. No one heard of her whereabouts, and Kohaku refused to speak.

One day, a thin girl with short hair and several bruises came into the village. No one recognized her at first, but when she was taken to be examined after she collapsed, Kagome recognized her instantly…

"Rin…" she said softly.

"Yes" the young girl replied.

"Why did you leave?"

"I'd rather not say"

Kagome decided not to push the issue, and once Rin's wounds were cleaned and she was asleep, she sought out Inuyasha. She found him playing with their son, and she told him

"Rin has returned."

Inuyasha handed Kagome their son, and dashed off.

Inuyasha had known what Rin had done, as his brother had confided in him what had happened shortly after her disappearance. He was angry with Rin, but he also knew how much of an idiot his brother was, not showing her much affection.

When he arrived to his brother's castle, he blurted out

"Rin is back"

Sesshomaru showed a hint of acknowledgement, but did not say anything.

Inuyasha continued.

"She was badly beaten and pretty thin. Kagome is tending to her now"

Sesshomaru still did not respond.

Inuyasha decided to try a little harder

"I know what she did was wrong, but don't you think you were an idiot as well? I mean you guys were together for two years and you barely showed her any affection, you never had sex, and never even talked about marriage in the youkai or human traditions."

Sesshomaru seemed to consider his brothers words, but still said nothing.

"Look, I think you should reconcile. She doesn't look to well, and despite what you may say, I know you were broken when she left."

Sesshomaru still didn't say anything, but stood up and exited the castle. He walked slowly for a while, but soon picked up the pace once he knew his brother was out of sight.

Back at the castle, Inuyasha smirked, and took a different route to get home to his wife and son.

When Sesshomaru arrived at the hut, on one side he found Kagome and his nephew, and on the other the girl that had betrayed him only a year ago.

Kagome decided to exit the hut to give them some privacy.

Sesshomaru knelt over her frail body, taking a closer look at her wounds.

Rin felt a familiar presence and awoke with a start. She opened her eyes to be face to face with the only man she had ever loved.

"Lord Sesshomaru…." she uttered and bowed her head.

Sesshomaru lifted her head. After a moment, he leaned in to kiss her. Rin eagerly accepted the kiss. Once the kiss was broken, Rin spoke

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry. I…."

"It's ok Rin…."

"No, its not. I wronged you…"

"You may have wronged me, but I did some stupid things myself. I am willing to put those things behind me. Can you do the same?"

"Yes my lord."

"It is no longer necessary to call me 'lord'"

"But you said…"

"That was before I asked you to be my mate and wife. Do you accept?"

"Of course "

With that, he lifted her up and carried her frail body out of his brothers hut and to his own castle. Once Rin was fully healed, the two were mated, and had a human marriage ceremony.

The two had a wonderful life, and lived until modern times. The two died only months apart, and Inuyasha and Kagome had spread their ashes in the spot where Sesshomaru's castle used to be, per their request.

Inuyasha and Kagome only had a few years left themselves, and were busy telling the story of Sesshomaru and Rin to their youngest

"And then your uncle revived her…."


End file.
